Baka Johnny Test's - Breaking Bad 2: Electric Boogaloo (Or the owl will eat you)
Main Characters * Dukey * Gil Nexdor (Johnny Test) * Johnny Test * Sissy Blakely (Johnny Test) Npc's * Anger (Inside Out) * Angry Grandpa * Annoying Orange * Apple Jack (My Little Pony) * Apple Man * Arnold (Hey Arnold) * Ash Ketchum * Bacon Man * Banjo Kazooie * Barney * Barry B Benson * Bart Simpson * Bat Man * BB-8 (Star Wars) * Billy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Blue M&M * Boots (Dora the Explorer) * Branch (Trolls) * Buck (Ice Age) * Bulbasaur * Buttercup (Power Puff Girls) * C3P0 (Star Wars) * Caillou * Callie (Splatoon) * Captain Falcon * Cat Boy (PJ Masks) * Charlie Brown * Charmander * Chef Pee Pee * Chicken Little * Chuck (Angry Birds) * Conker * Cosmo (Fairly Oddparents) * Cowboy Man * Crash Bandicoot * Cuphead * Danny Phantom * Darth Vader * Dipsy * Disgust (Inside Out) * Dory (Finding Nemo) * Double D (Ed, Edd and Eddy) * Drac (Hotel Transylvania) * Drake Parker (Drake and Josh) * Dudley Puppy (TUFF Puppy) * Ed (Ed, Edd and Eddy) * Eddy (Ed, Edd and Eddy) * Egg Man * Ella (Total Drama) * Fear (Inside Out) * Felix the Cat * Ferb (Phineas and Ferb) * Fluttershy (My Little Pony) * Freddy Fazbear * Gecko (PJ Masks) * Glover * Gremlin * Grizzly (We Bare Bears) * Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Homer Simpson * Ice Bear (We Bare Bears) * Iron Man * Isabelle (Phineas and Ferb) * Ivysaur * Jackie Chan * Jeffy * Jimmy Neutron * Johnny Bravo * Josh Nichols (Drake and Josh) * Joy (Inside Out) * Kamek * Keroppi (Hello Kitty) * Kid Icarus * Koopa * Laa-Laa * Lana Loud (The Loud House) * Leni Loud (The Loud House) * Lily Loud (The Loud House) * Link * Lisa Loud (The Loud House) * Lisa Simpson * Little Mac * Little Red Riding Hood * Lola Loud (The Loud House) * Lori Loud (The Loud House) * Lucas (Earthbound) * Lucina (Fire Emblem) * Luke Skywalker * Luna Loud (The Loud House) * Lynn Loud (The Loud House) * Mangle * Marge Simpson * Marrie (Splatoon) * Martha (Fire Emblem) * Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * Mega Man * Mugman * Ness * Octoling Boy (Splatoon) * Optimums Prime (Transformers) * Owlette (PJ Masks) * Palutena (Fire Emblem) * Percy Jackson * Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Pink Panther * Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) * Pinocchio * Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Po (Teletubbies) * Poof (Fairly Oddparents) * Proto Man (Mega Man) * Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony) * Rayman * Rosalina * Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) * Spider Man * Spongebob * Steve Burns (Blue's Clues) * Strawberry Shortcake * Pac Man * Panda (We Bare Bears) * Papyrus * Parappa the Rapper * Pikachu * Popeye * Poppy (Trolls) * Pumpkin Guy * R2-D2 * Rarity (My Little Pony) * Red (Angry Birds) * Rey (Star Wars) * Roblox Man * Sadness (Inside Out) * Sailor Moon * SMG4 * Snoppy * Spider Man * Sunny Funny (Parappa the Rapper) * Super Man * The Joker * Tinker Bell * Toon Link * Trash Man * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) * Twinky Winky * Ty the Tasmanian Tiger * Wanda (Fairly Oddparents) * Woomy (Splatoon) * Zane (Lego Ninjago) * Zelda Iteams * Basketball * Donut * Doritos * Head Phones * Fidget Spinner * Mountain Dew * Ruffles Snack * Soccer Ball Enemies * Boomerang Bro * Bull * Dog * Hammer Head * Lion * Octopus * Pony * Snake * Shark * Tank * Whale Worlds * New York * England * Moon Trivia * The butler knows when the game will be releasing but doesn't * There are 884 copies for this game Category:Shames